Soundwave: Reborn
by RyuuRanger
Summary: What happens if one of the Decepticons died and was reborn into Soul Society? This answers that question. NemuxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Transformers are owned by Hasbro. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I only own this story and my OC. I wish I owned Soundwave, though. The 1st chapter isn't kinda great, but future chapters will be better, I promise you.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was shaking his hands in glee as he paced around a large capsule. "Soon, my next creation will be perfect!" He cackled as he pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever.

The capsule began to open as a cloaked figure with long cerulean hair stepped out of the capsule. His crimson visor and faceplate shone in the light. "YES!" The mad scientist shouted.

He ran to his newly made creation. "Greetings. I am your creator, Kurotsuchi Mayuri." The masked figure looked at his 'father'. "From now on, your name will be Kurotsuchi Otoha." Otoha nodded. "Yes, Mayuri-otousama." Mayuri smiled as he clapped his hands. "Nemu, come out here!"

Nemu walked into the room. "Yes, Mayuri-sama?" "Nemu, this is Otoha, your younger brother. You will accompany him to the Academy for his Shinigami training." Nemu looked at Otoha hesitantly before switching her gaze back to Mayuri. "Why?" "Do as I say, you stupid girl!" Mayuri stomped his foot onto the floor.

Nemu blinked and grabbed Otoha by the hand as she led him out of the room. "Query: Where are you taking me?" Otoha asked. Nemu said nothing and walked down the hallway. She stopped at a door. "This is your room. You will rest in here tonight." Nemu looked at Otoha. "I see." Otoha said as Nemu took him outside.

"Scanning... Scannning..." Otoha's visor flashed as he looked around. "Lifeform approaching!" Nemu looked at him strangely. "Why do you talk like that?" Otoha stared back. "Response unclear. Elaborate." Nemu frowned. She shook her head and showed Otoha the entire place and explained everything he asked.

Then she escorted Otoha back to his room and left. Otoha looked around and sat on the bed. "These memories... Why do I keep having these memories?" He blinked as he sighed and laid down on his bed, waiting for the next day.

TBC. Next time, Otoha discovers who he was in a past life.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers nor Bleach. Hasbro and Tite Kubo own them. Otoha is an OC, of sorts..

Otoha laid down on his bed and began to dream...

_"Today is a glorious day, Soundwave!" Megatron gloated as he placed his hand on his TiC's shoulder. "Those autobots will be destroyed, once and for all! I swear it!"_

_"Probablity: 99.9%." Soundwave droned. "Excellent! Decepticons, move out!" Megatron and his men flew towards a nuclear power plant and began attacking the workers there. "This is a waste of time," Starscream, the Decepticon Second-in-Command, snorted dervishly. "I will show you a waste of time, Starscream!" Megatron snarled at him._

_"You don't even know when the Autobots will show up!" Starscream argued. Just then, A group of cars came driving towards them and transformed into the heroic Autobots. "We're already here, Starscream." Prowl glared at him. "And we're ready for some Jet Judo!" Sideswipe challenged._

_"Decepticons, ATTACK!" Megatron rushed forward at Optimus Prime, who was in fighting postion. They began wrestling and striking blows against each other. "Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ravage. Operation: Destruction." Soundwave ejected his cassettes and they ran towards which opponents to take down._

_"Take that, birdbrain!" Ironhide shot at Laserbeak, sending it flying to the ground. "Laserbeak..." Soundwave started to recall his avian cassette, when Sunstreaker grabbed him from behind. "Not today, Soundwave!" He threw him at a pile of newly gathered Energon cubes. Soundwave cried out as the explosion sent him flying towards the wall._

_"Soundwave!" Thundercracker went to help him, but Sideswipe jumped on him and began ripping out wires and circuits from his cockpit. Soundwave stood up and tried to aim at the rampaging Sunstreaker. "Rumble, Frenzy. Assistance Needed- URGH!" Soundwave growled in pain as Sunstreaker slammed his fist into his chest compartment._

_"Throw him over to me, Sunshine!" Brawn flexed his arms. "Here!" Soundwave flew towards Brawn as the minibot winded up for a punch and swung, taking off his shoulder cannon and damaging his facemask. "Soundwave!" Rumble tried to run over and help him, but Rewind tackled him to the ground._

_"Die, Decepticon!" Cliffjumper relentlessly shot at Soundwave, blasting off one of his arms. "This one's for you, Soundwave!" Gears blasted into his chest compartment and damaging his Spark. Soundwave let out a droning moan as he fell to the ground. "NO! Soundwave!" Megatron shouted as he saw his TiC fall to the ground. "Decepticons! RETREAT!"_

_Megatron carried Soundwave in his arms as the Decepticon army ran off from the cheering Autobots. Optimus Prime sighed and looked over to Prowl. "Prowl, I want to have a word with Sunstreaker and the rest that were involved with attacking Soundwave." "Consider it done, Prime." Prowl nodded._

_At the Decepticon base, Soundwave was lying on a recharge berth. "Hook, will Soundwave function?" Megatron asked. "I do not know, Lord Megatron. His spark is losing power.." Hook sighed. "Poor Soundwave.." Rumble sniffled. "This is all your fault, Megatron! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't came up with this stupid plan to destroy those Autobots!" Starscream screeched._

_Megatron growled and blasted his cockpit with his fusion cannon. "SILENCE, STARSCREAM!" He roared. "You have no place to talk here!" Skywarp and Thundercracker picked up Starscream and carried him out of the medbay. "Those Autobots will pay for this, Soundwave. They will pay!" Megatron hissed angrily._

_"Megaaa...Trrron..." Soundwave wheezed out from his vocalizer as he looked at the Decepticon Warlord at the last time before he offlined. Megatron let out a roar of sadness and anger as the cassettes wept for their creator..._

Otoha rose from his bed as he touched his chest. "Lord Megatron..." His visor flashed as he looked around. "That dream... Was it real?" Otoha asked himself. "Was that dream my memory?"

He walked outside of the room and went down the hallway. "Father? Big Sister?" He walked to the entrance of the 13th Division. He tapped his visor and scanned around. "Searching... Searching... Elder Sister located." Otoha teleported to Nemu's location. "Otoha...?" Nemu looked at him.

"Father has commanded you to take me to the academy." Otoha droned. "Suggestion: Do as commanded." "But..." Nemu was about to say something, when a scream rose in the air. "IT'S A MAN! THERE'S A MAN IN THE WOMEN'S BATH!" All the women screamed as Otoha looked around in confusion and fear. "Query: What is wrong?"

"GET HIM!" a woman shrieked. "Observation Complete. Conclusion: Retreat." Otoha teleported out of the women's bath house before the girls had the chance to beat him down. Otoha landed in a cart of chickens. "Bawwk?" A chicken squwaked at him. "We are in agreement. Women are iilogical." Otoha sighed.

TBC. Next time, Otoha goes to school.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Transformers nor Bleach. They are owned by their respective creators. Otoha is my telepathic OC, of sorts.

Otoha stood at the academy entrance as Nemu stood by him. "This is the Shinigami Academy. Your skills will be tested here to see if you are quailfied as a Shinigami." With that, she walked away, leaving Otoha alone. "This is the academy..." he thought outloud.

Otoha looked at the buliding and went inside. The reborn transformer at first found the subjects confusing, but soon learned how to use Kidou and Shunpou and even obtained his Shikai on his first try. Otoha was on his way to becoming a true prodigy.

Soon, Otoha was surrounded by darkness. "You... Are you my master?" A soft feminine voice rang out. Otoha nodded. "Then name me... and unleash my power..." The voice whispered before fading off.

At the training ground, Otoha drew out his laser-blade Zanpakutou and held it in the air. "Shine, Onsoku. Operation: Destruction." Powerful shockwaves emitted from the blade as Otoha swung it; crushing rocks and felling down trees. Otoha's visor gleamed in the moonlight.

Later, Otoha was in an arena, facing off against a large man. "You haven't got a chance, you little twerp." He sneered at Otoha. "Scanning... Weakness pinpointed." Otoha chimed. "I'LL SHOW YOU WEAKNESS!" The large student swung his massive Zanpakutou around him, trying to hit the jumping, blurry cerulean-haired boy. Otoha kept fading in and out, avoiding the frenzied attacks. He jumped into the air and planted his foot into the student's abdomen and landed perfectly.

The student slammed his zanpakuto on the ground, thinking that he got him. As soon as the dust cleared, Otoha was nowhere to be found. "Where'd he go?" Suddenly, Otoha was standing right beside his sword. The student let out a roar and swung sideways, attempting to finish him off.

That was a big mistake. The visor-wearing shinigami did an impressive back-flip, avoiding the strike.

Otoha then jumped on top of his blade and ran towards him and kicked him hard in the face, sending him to the ground. The student fell onto the ground, holding his face in pain.

Otoha pulled out his sword and pointed at his throat. "Surrender or be eliminated." he droned. "I give up! No more!" the student cried. Otoha sheathed his sword and looked at the cheering crowd. He walked up to the platform and stood in front of the Gotei 13.

The Captains of the Gotei 13 conversed among themselves. "That boy gives me the creeps!" Kyoraku Shunsui whispered to Juushiro Ukitake. "I think he should be in Captain Hitsugaya's squad." Soi Fon remarked, rolling her eyes. "I agree whole-heartedly." Byakuya Kuchiki said.

"What?"Zaraki Kenpachi cried out in disappointment and anger. "Actually, I wouldn't mind taking him in." Toushiro Hitsugaya commented. "He looks like the type to follow orders, unlike a certain lazy-assed lieutenant that does nothing but sleep and drink all day!" He said the last part, glaring daggers at Matsumoto Rangiku, who was sleeping. "WAKE UP!" Rangiku squealed and looked around.

"What happened? Is the fight over?" She looked around. "Yes. And I have a surprise for you." Toushiro snorted. "You'll be having a subordinate of your own. His name is Otoha Kurotsuchi, 3rd seat of Squad 10." "WHAT?" Rangiku yelped. "I DON'T WANT A TAG-ALONG 3RD SEAT! HE'LL RUIN MY IMAGE!" "What image? Your boozing and sloth-like ways?" Toushiro snorted. Otoha smiled under his facemask.

"But-!" Rangiku protested. "You are in charge of him, Matsumoto. And you will show him the rules, or so help me, I'll make you do chores for a whole month!" The white-haired boy snarled. "Damn it!" The blonde pouted and glared at Otoha with a passion.

Otoha looked at the busty blonde and shook his head. "Observation of Rangiku Matsumoto complete. Personality: Sultry, vulgar, and child-like." That comment did not go unheard as Rangiku jumped out of her seat and glared darkly at him.

"HEY! I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Rangiku stomped right in front of Otoha. "I'm your superior and you have to do exactly as I say. Got it?" Rangiku jabbed a finger on Otoha's chest as he nodded. "Good. Learn THAT and we'll get along just fine." Rangiku huffed.

She turned her back and stormed off. "Bust size is larger than normal. Result: Back problems." Otoha droned softly from behind. He turned around and looked longingly at his "sister" before he followed Toushiro and Rangiku back to his new division. He would have a hard time dealing with his buxom superior and his short captain.

But little did Otoha know, his adventures in Soul Society were about to begin.

TBC. Next time, Otoha's adventures of as Shinigami.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Transformers nor Bleach. They belong to their own makers. I do own my OC.

Otoha stood there as he saw the messy bathroom. Her Royal Highness Rangiku had ordered him to clean everything up. Otoha sighed as he began mopping the floors. "Amount of work: 100%. Amount of finished work: 10%." God, how Otoha could've been transferred to another division, like the 2nd or 11th divison. But, no! He was transferred to the division of the evil blonde tormentor and her evil chores of doom!

"Current job: Aborted." Otoha threw down the mop and clenched his fists. "Objective: Inform Captain Hitsugaya of Lt. Matsumoto's behavior." Otoha walked off to Toushiro's office.

Hitsugaya was a complex person. He was like fire and ice, hot blooded and cold at the same time. It was no surprise when Otoha walked into his office and stopped at his desk. "Captain Hitsugaya, I have come to discuss something." "What is it, Kurotsuchi?" Hitsugaya looked at him curiously.

"I have come to inform you that Matsumoto is using me for menial labor. She is currently making me clean out her bathroom." Otoha recited. "WHAT?" Hitsugaya roared so loudly that Otoha's visor almost cracked.

"MATSUMOTO!" He roared again; the air growing colder around the office. Rangiku ran inside the room. "Yes, Taicho?" She stopped in place as she saw Otoha there.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you-" Matsumoto started. "You told him to do what? TO CLEAN YOUR FILTHY BATHROOM?" Hitsugaya shouted at her. "But, Taicho, you said he was my subordinate...!" She whined. "NOT FOR YOU TO DUMP YOUR TASKS UPON! YOU CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW MY TASKS!" Hitsugaya seethed, clenching his fists.

Rangiku shivered in fear as Hitsugaya stormed towards her. "I warned you, Matsumoto. I WARNED YOU!" He glared at her. "And now, you will pay the price. As of now, you are temporarily relieved of duty until further notice!" Rangiku's eyes widened. "NO! YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT!" She gasped. "That's right. That means Otoha is taking your place now." Hitsugaya smirked.

"And I think he has plenty of chores for you ." Otoha nodded. "I have plenty of ideas, Captain Hitsugaya. She can go clean the men's bathroom and the urinals." Rangiku's expression was priceless. "And she can file out reports." "Did you hear that, Matsumoto? YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE KUROTSUCHI!"

Rangiku shot a deadly glare at Otoha. "Also, Lt. Matsumoto's stash of sake will be confiscated." That was the last straw. Rangiku shrieked in anger and pounced at Otoha, who teleported right beside the captain. Rangiku fell on the floor, out cold. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"Kurotsuchi, I assume you can handle things from here?" "Yes, Captain." Otoha nodded and looked at Rangiku and carried her to the couch and laid her there. "Anything else, Captain?" Otoha's visor flashed. "That will be all. You are free for the rest of the day." Hitsugaya went back to his paperwork. Otoha nodded and teleported out of the office.

Meanwhile...

Nemu was wearing an apron and was cooking, or at least trying to. "2 eggs? No. 3 eggs." She held a cookbook up to her face as she tossed random ingredients into the bowl. Otoha teleported into the kitchen and saw what Nemu was making. "This cake recipe is hard..." Otoha's "sister" frowned.

"You are reading the directions incorrectly." Otoha droned from behind her. Nemu turned around and dropped her book. "What are you doing here, Otoha?" "I am on my break." He stated as he sat down. Nemu looked at the cookbook again and carefully read the instructions with the help of her "brother". Soon, Otoha was in his room, holding a piece of Nemu's now-perfect cake.

Otoha sighed as he remembered the dream he had before. '_Why did Megatron want to avenge me? And why were the little robots crying for me?_' Otoha thought. Little did he know, someone else was thinking the exact same thing...

_On Earth..._

Megatron was in a bad mood as he clenched his Energon cube and threw it against the wall. "Damn those Autofools!" He snarled drunkenly as he stood up and glared at the wall. "Megatron, you can't keep doing this! What about the Decepticon cause?" Starscream snapped. Megatron growled and blasted himm with his fusion cannon.

"SILENCE, YOU WINGED NUISANCE!" Megatron roared at him. "I AM THE LEADER! I'LL DO WHATEVER I'LL FEEL LIKE!" He stormed off to his quarters. Rumble and Frenzy were moping around, with sad looks on their faces. "Move it, twerps!" Skywarp huffed. "Frag you, Skywarp!" Rumble yelled and leapt at the black Seeker, intent on beating the shit out of him.

"GET HIM, RUMBLE!" Frenzy cheered. Thundercracker pulled Rumble off Skywarp and placed him on the floor. "Cool it, guys! Ever since Soundwave offlined, you guys have been at each other's throats! We can't let this destroy us!" Rumble growled and stormed off along with Frenzy. "My face! They scratched my face!" Skywarp whined.

The Decepticons were in a mess. Without Soundwave, Megatron and the Cassettes were in a foul mood and everyone was suffering for it. However, the Autobots were having a similar problem. Optimus Prime had Sunstreaker, Cilffjumper, Brawl and Gears confined in their quarters until further notice. The other Autobots listened in on the conversation that was taking place.

"Prime, there is no Decepticon activity recently. I'm starting to think they're planning something..." Prowl told him. "I noticed that too, Prowl." Optimus sighed and wondered what was Megatron doing. "I think he's in mourning cause Soundwave got killed by our guys." Jazz offered helpfully.

"That's impossible, Jazz. Megatron isn't capable of such emotion-" Prowl started, but was cut off by Optimus. "Now, hold on, Prowl. Megatron had placed his trust in Soundwave; it would make perfect sense for him to mourn over his TiC." Optimus mused. Jazz's visor flickered briefly.

"I get the feeling Soundwave isn't really offline..." Jazz thought out loud. "How so?" Optimus asked. "Just a hunch..." Jazz put a hand to his chin. "We don't have time for hunches, Jazz. We need to make a plan before the Decepticons act." Prowl stated. The three Autobot leaders stood in deep thought about the current situtaion. But little did they know, Soundwave _was_ alive.

TBC. Next time, Otoha is sent to earth for his 1st mission and meets some familiar faces.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Transformers or Bleach. They are both owned by their creators.

Otoha had arrived at the human world on vacation and was observing everything in his gigai. "Examination: processing…"

Otoha walked through the streets as he noticed humans running from something. '_What the hell could've scared them so bad?_'

He had to find out. One way or another.

Meanwhile, Megatron and the Decepticons were assaulting a power plant yet again. "Hurry, you fools! The Autobots could arrive at any moment!" The warlord snarled.

"Yes, O great _leader_." Starscream's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Rumble and Frenzy glared daggers at him. "Yo, Rumble? Why don't we show Screamer how we deal with annoying slaggers?" Frenzy sneered at his brother.

"Yeah." Rumble grabbed an energon cube and chucked it at the red Seeker's head. "AAH! WHO DID THAT?" Starscream roared. "Was it you, Skywarp?"

Skywarp's eyes widened. "It wasn't me! Honest! Those little runts over there did it!" He pointed at Rumble and Frenzy. "You little fools have tried my patience too long! Prepare for the consequences!" Starscream roared in anger.

He aimed and fired his null rays at the cassettecon brothers, intending to end their miserable lives.

Otoha was watching the whole scene in front of him. "I cannot let this happen. Even if I do not know them, they feel like my children." He thought outloud. Then he dashed forward and jumped into the air.

"Shine, Onsoku!" His Zanpakuto glowed with a bright light and deflected the null rays back at the traitorous Seeker.

"GAAAAH!" Starscream cried out and fell to the ground. All the Decepticons looked at the newcomer. "Who the frag is he?" Skywarp asked. "He looks like Soundwave…" Thundercracker whispered back.

Megatron turned around and saw Otoha. "Sound…wave…? Is that you?" He gasped. "Lord Megatron." Otoha droned softly. "SOUNDWAVE!" Rumble and Frenzy ran to him and hugged him. "You're back!" They cried in joy.

"But how? We saw the Autobots trash him good!" Scrapper cried. "Never mind how! We must go back to the base at once!" Megatron grabbed Otoha and the Decepticon army flew back to their underwater base.

Otoha looked at the silver Decepticon warlord. This was his lord, his master. He then looked at Rumble and Frenzy, his children. '_I'm back where I belong, with the Decepticons._'

The Autobots arrived at the attacked plant. "We're too late." Prowl growled. "Damn Decepticons!" Ironhide growled angrily. "Wait, look!" Bumblebee pointed at the sky. "Megatron's got someone!"

Optimus Prime put a hand to his chin. "What could Megatron be planning?" He thought out loud. "Mirage, go follow them and find out what he's up to." "You got it, Prime!" Mirage raced off.

Little did they know, a figure in black was following Mirage as he raced to the Decepticon base. "Otoha..." The figure dashed after Mirage, hoping to find some answers.

TBC… Next time: Otoha is reunited with his comrades, but someone else discovers his true identity...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Transformers or Bleach. They are both owned by Tite Kubo and Hasbro and Takara.

Otoha, formerly Soundwave, was inside the Decepticon base. Megatron had summoned Scrapper to find out why Soundwave was a human.

"Soundwave, what has happened to you? It was those Autobots that did this, didn't they?" Megatron growled.

Otoha sat there, silently. He was conflicted. Should he tell Megatron that he died and became a god of death? Or let him believe that the Autobots turned him into a human?

Thankfully, Starscream broke the silence. "I seriously doubt the Autobots have the know-how to turn Soundwave into a human, Megatron. We saw him get offlined by them!"

WHAM!

"Silence! I will not tolerate your back-talk, Starscream!" Megatron lowered his fusion cannon and glared at his SiC.

"Stupid slagger…" Starscream muttered under his breath.

"Megatron, I have information on the Autobots' plan." Otoha responded. He didn't go down to the human world for nothing.

"Excellent! We can finally make those Autobots pay for their crimes!" Megatron cackled evilly. "Don't worry, Soundwave. You'll be back in your body before you know it."

Otoha sighed. The truth would have to wait until later.

Meanwhile, Mirage was inside the Deception base, looking around. "They must've taken him somewhere…" He looked around and peered into one of the rooms.

Mirage saw Otoha sitting on a table. "Who's that? He looks like Soundwave, but I can't tell…"

Suddenly, a black blur sped past Mirage. "What the-?"

Otoha suddenly sensed something and drew out his Zanpakutou. "Who is there?"

"It's me, Otoha… Or Soundwave." Otoha recognized the voice. "Sister?" Nemu appeared in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"Father sent me to find you," Nemu looked into his eyes. "But why are you here?"

"Big Sister…" Otoha sighed. "Who were those giant metal creatures? Why did they call you Soundwave?" Nemu demanded.

Otoha breathed heavily. First being reunited with his faction, now this. Could he tell his sister the truth about him being a murderous, human-killing robot?

"Answer: I am a Decepticon. Designation: Soundwave. Postion: Third-in-Command." Otoha droned out.

Nemu was about to say more, but a loud noise interrupted them. "I'm telling ya, Screamer, the autobots probably hijacked Soundwave's body and made him human!"

"And I say you're being stupid as usual, Skywarp! The Autobots do not have that kind of technology!" Starscream's voice rang out through the room.

Otoha turned to his "sister". "You must hide. They will experiment on you if they find you." Nemu looked at him as Otoha grabbed her hand and led her to a corner. "Stay here," He ran back to the operating table and sat there.

"C'mon, Screamer! Stop being to naïve!" Skywarp pressed. "You know they have scientists!"

"THAT PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A LAMBORIGINI? HE COULDN'T MAKE A NUCLEAR REACTOR IF HE TRIED!" Starscream shrieked. "AND THAT LOUSY MICROSCOPE IS NOTHING BUT AN AMATEUR!"

Otoha winced as he'd forgotten how loud the Decepticon SiC could get. "Starscream, keep it down!" Thundercracker boomed. "Some of us are trying to recharge in here!"

"Well, Excuuuuuuuuuuuse me, pretty princess! Some of US are trying to explain to idiots that SOME THINGS as human converting is IMPOSSIBLE!" Starscream roared back.

"**ENOUGH**!" Megatron's fusion cannon hummed and a loud blast could be heard crashing into something. "AACK!"

"If I hear one more word come from your lips, Starscream, I will turn you into junk! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Starscream gave out a weak whimper as a reply.

"Good. Now be quiet and listen well." Megatron strode into the room as Nemu and the hidden Mirage looked at him.

"Our attack formation against the Autobots will consist with the Coneheads as the first wave. Then we will use _Starscream's _trine to distract the twin warriors." Megatron glared down at Starscream as he said his name.

"Then finally, Devastator will be our trump card to finishing those Autobots!" Megatron laughed evilly.

Otoha nodded silently in response.

"And finally, we will eradicate those filthy humans and get our precious Energon! And we will return to Cybertron!"

Nemu and Mirage had looks of horror draped across their faces as Megatron made to leave.

"Skywarp, grab that winged fool and teleport him back to your room." Megatron ordered as he left.

Skywarp nodded and warped out of sight. As soon as they were gone, Mirage made a bee-line back to the base's entrance.

Nemu emerged from the corner, a cold frown on her face. "So, it is true, then." Otoha looked at her.

"You're a part of an army of those monstrous metal beasts who wish to disrupt the natural balance of our world?" She accused.

Otoha nodded, tears threatening to leak out.

Before Nemu could launch into a tirade, Rumble and Frenzy rushed inside.

"SOUNDWAVE!" They both yelled in happiness.

"We've missed ya, Soundwave!" Rumble shouted as he hugged Otoha.

"And hey! There's a girl squishy he brought with him!" Frenzy grabbed Nemu, who tried to run away from the approaching Cassettecon.

"Frenzy, Leave her." Otoha ordered.

"But, Soundwave…" Frenzy whined.

"NOW." Otoha raised his voice.

Frenzy placed her down as he sulked off to a nearby corner of the room.

Nemu brushed herself off and glared at Otoha. "I'm leaving." She stated as she stormed off.

"Nemu—" Otoha started, but was cut off by Nemu's glare as she turned around.

"Don't follow me." Nemu turned around and left.

"Rumble, is Ravage present?" Otoha asked.

"Yup! He's right here!" Rumble picked up the black cat in his arms.

"Ravage, I want you to follow the "squishy" and make sure that no harm comes to her." Otoha commanded.

Ravage nodded and ran off to find the female Shinigami. "Laserbeak, as soon as Ravage has located her, carry her back to the surface." The bird cassette chirped and flew after Ravage.

Otoha let out a sigh. Things were NOT going so well today.

TBC. Next Time: Otoha tries to make amends with Nemu, and the Autobots and Decepticons are met with a big surprise.


End file.
